


The Deal

by fire_underwater



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Bill gets a soul, BillDip, Enemies to Lovers, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mild Gore, Nightmares, Older Dipper Pines and Mabel Pines, Post-Weirdmageddon, Swearing, Violence, demon stuff, the pines parents suck, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:09:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27165703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_underwater/pseuds/fire_underwater
Summary: Dipper Pines age seventeen, returns to Gravity Falls to work his summer job at the Mystery Shack, the only place he feels he can truly be himself.Trying to navigate his developing feelings while working on a way to banish their new house guest, Dipper finds himself falling for the demon.(Or, Dipper accidentally bring’s Bill back and they have a really strong connection to each other)
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines, Jesus "Soos" Alzamirano Ramirez/Melody, Pacifica Northwest/Mabel Pines
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dipper Pines is the key to Bill Cipher's return. An unsettling thought for everyone involved.

“A-X-O-L-O-T-L! My time has come to burn! I invoke the ancient power that I may return!"  
.  
.  
.  
Sixty degrees that come in threes.  
Watches from within birch trees.  
Saw his own dimension burn.  
Misses home and can't return.  
Says he's happy. He's a liar.  
Blame the arson for the fire.  
If he wants to shirk the blame,  
He'll have to invoke my name.  
One way to absolve his crime.  
A different form, a different time.

Dippers POV

Mabel had been singing of key love songs for the last hour and a half. 

Dipper would have snapped at her if he didn't understand her excitement. 

Hopeless romantic Mabel was dying to get to Gravity Falls to see her girlfriend of three years, Pacifica. 

The girls had started dating during the twins third summer in the town and Mabel hated living so far apart from her. 

Dipper and Mabel had fantasised about moving to Gravity Falls many times. Going to the high school and living in the shack for the rest of their lives. 

They both knew it wasn't going to happen though. They dreamed of bigger and better things. Ivy League colleges and daring art schools. Things they wouldn't find in Gravity Falls. 

But the small town did have friends, family and loved ones. 

The bus pulled up to the station and the twins and their pig, the only passengers, got off the metal monster. 

Dipper looked around their moss covered mysterious home and smiled widely to himself.

He breathed deeply taking in the scent of pine trees and summer rain fall. 

Mabel screamed in delight and sprinted towards the secondhand farm truck that pulled up at the bus stop. 

Pacifica ran out of the truck almost falling over and the girls reunited in a hug. Both were sobbing loudly, clinging to each other. 

Four years ago Dipper never would have imagined seeing Pacifica in such an emotional state. But going through the apocalypse with people changes your opinion of them pretty fast. 

Dipper had to look away once the kissing started though. "Guys come on!" He whinged, heading for the truck.

~ 

Settling back into life in Gravity Falls was easy. Working in the shack, enjoying the summer, fighting monsters and ghosts. 

Just normal, boring days. 

The nights were what turned out to be odd. Dipper was plagued by nightmares. Watching his sister die, Ford burning to death along with the journals, a terrifyingly familiar laugh that echoed through his head. 

No one asked about the dark circles under his eyes, Mabel never noticed Dipper awake in the dead of night, too afraid to go back to sleep. 

And Dipper told no one of his dreams. He knew better than to worry his sister. Talking about anything related to weirdmageddon was frowned upon by the townspeople. 

The nightmares took a darker turn about three weeks into the summer. 

Dipper found himself deep in a forest. Judging from the tall pine trees, brightly coloured mushrooms, and strange glowing crystals growing out from the ground, he was definitely in Gravity Falls. One of its uncharted areas riddled with magic and monsters. 

Dipper was aware he was dreaming, but didn't seem to be able to control himself as he moved through the mysterious woods. 

Stones crunched under his feet and wind rustled leaves around him. 

He reached up to feel his hair and noticed that his ushanka (Wendy's hat) was missing. 

After walking alone in silence for some time, finally things began to get interesting. 

His legs stopped moving and he was able to stand still in his curious environment. 

The air had gone still and cold and all the crystals around him that had previously lit the way, went dim. 

Suddenly three lit up brighter than before and what they illuminated caused Dipper's blood to run cold. He stumbled backwards falling awkwardly to the ground.

It was a stone statue of Bill Cipher. 

That statue seemed lifeless, its unblinking eye staring into nothing, its right arm outstretched and his hand waiting for someone stupid enough to shake it. 

"What the fuck,” Dipper breathed out in disbelief as he got to his feet and walked forward to inspect the statue. 

He couldn’t identify what kind of stone it was made out of, but it seemed to be one solid piece. It must have been there for a while, at least a few years judging by the amount of decay and the layer of moss growing up it. 

He was too nervous to touch it. He hated the energy it was giving off. It felt like static from an old TV and he found himself irritated, his heart rate increasing.

“Can you see me, Bill?" He asked steadily, sounding braver than he felt. 

If this statue meant that Bill still existed, in any form or dimension... then the world was in danger...

"Are you the one giving me those nightmares?" Dipper asked, anger building inside him. All summer he'd gone without a good night’s sleep and it was this hunk of rock's fault.

It did nothing but continue to stare off in the distance, as if refusing to acknowledge him. 

“Why am I here?" He asked in frustration. This was supposed to be over! He’d gotten rid of Bill! Why was this happening?

"What do you want? Do you want me to shake your hand? Make a deal? Bring you back? It's never going to happen!" He screamed fiercely, trying to ignore the fear trickling up his back. He wasn’t in control of this dream. 

He hoped his defiant words would be enough to control his actions. “Haunt me all you want but I will never let you come back!" His voice echoed around him, bouncing off the trees. 

It was maddening to be in this situation. Trapped in a nightmare with the shadow of his biggest fear. His voice continuing to echo “come back” around the forest. 

He didn't know what to do. He felt claustrophobic. It was hard to breath. 

He breathing was laboured and he was pacing around the clearing. “This can’t be happening!” He growled out.

No! Don’t do it no! He though hopelessly. 

"Fine." He shouted, standing still in front of the statue. "I'll do it! Just leave me alone! Just stop with the nightmares!" He outstretched his hand. 

The part of brain that wasn't asleep... his conscious mind, told him this was a bad idea. But this wasn't reality, it was only a dream and Dipper's body was used to acting on unconscious thought when in a dream. So without any consideration of rationality, Dipper shook the hand of Bill Cipher. 

-

And then he was awake. 

It was morning and light shone through the triangle shaped window of the attic. Mabel was asleep cuddling a stuffed rabbit with a unicorn horn. At the foot of her bed, surrounded by toys of a similar nature, Waddles slept, snoring loudly. 

Dipper was used to sleeping through pig snores, and Mable snores. Just as they were used to sleeping through a screaming Dipper as he faced night terrors. 

After examining his arms and hands for clues left by a certain demon, he found none and concluded that the dream was in fact, a dream and nothing more. Just another nightmare to plague him. 

At least he'd gotten a full night’s sleep though. "Get up." He grunted at Mabel as he walked to the bathroom. 

His sister mumbled something close to, "Five more minuets," and buried her face into her pillow. 

Dipper rolled his eyes and headed downstairs, Waddles followed him, nearly barreling him over as the pig raced towards breakfast. 

Melody was in the kitchen eating cereal out of the box, Soos was in the gift shop getting ready to open up for the day and Soos's abuelita was watching soap operas in the living room. 

With everyone accounted for, Dipper went to have his shower and after getting dressed he began to forget last nights dreams. Once he was finished with breakfast he headed to the shop and took his spot behind the counter. 

By noon he'd swindled about eight tourists into overpaying for mystery shack merchandise.

It was a Tuesday afternoon and a boiling hot day, so business was slow. He wished Wendy had work today so he'd have someone to talk to. It was boring to be in the shack alone. With Mabel at Pacifica's for the day, Melody out shopping, and Soos running the attractions and tours, Dipper was without company. 

He was taking stock when he heard the bell ring, signifying a costumer had entered the shack. He sighed and rolled his eyes. "Welcome to the Mystery Shack, were you can experience the unknown for the low price of-" he stopped mid sentence. 

The words got stuck in his throat and he choked on them. He was sputtering as he stared wide eyed at the customer. 

They were tall, about 6'5. Dipper and Mabel were only around 5'8. 

He was blonde, with shaggy hair that framed his face. He wore a yellow sweater, under that a white collared shirt and a black bow tie. His jeans were black, as were his shoes and his finger nails. 

But the man’s most striking feature was his eye. His single eye as the other was covered with a black eye patch. The visible eye was a crimson brown, almost red in some angles of light. His pupil a crescent slit. 

This young man would probably seem normal anywhere else in the world. Hell, back in California, Dipper wouldn’t have batted an eye at another skinny, blonde weirdo. 

But that fucking eye... the feeling that rolled over Dipper as it looked at him. Like television static. 

"Bill..." Dipper whispered his hands shaking as shock began to consume him. 

It wasn’t possible. 

The stranger smiled a toothy grin. "I didn't think you'd figure it out so fast Pine Tree." He spoke and the sound of his voice made Dipper rear back at the familiarity. 

He stood trembling, unable to react to the situation properly. "Y-you’re real?” He gasped, silently praying he was just having another PTSD episode.

“Come on Pines, catch up. Thats old news." Bill sat on the counter and picked at his nails. "I'm back Pines! I've got a flesh body and a can do attitude!" He declared happily.

"Is this my fault?" Dipper asked pinching his hand to make sure this wasn't still a dream. When that didn’t work, he dug in his fingernails deep enough to draw blood, but he still didn’t wake up. 

Bill smirked, sauntering forward to tower over Dipper’s quivering form. "Sure is!" He answered before reaching for the pen on the counter and driving it into Dipper’s upper arm. 

Dipper screamed in pain, falling to the floor and gasping for air as he tried to calm down and think of a way out of this.

“Is that enough proof that you ain’t dreamin’ Pine Tree?” Bill asked manically then proceeded to yank the pen back. 

The boy screamed again as blood oozed from the open wound. 

“I think I’m gonna like it here.” Bill grinned.


	2. the rules of the trade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will either be in Bill’s or Dipper’s POV depending on the chapter.

Bill’s POV

  
Everything was nothing. Bill recognised the feeling of emptiness that came from being in a place outside of a physical or theoretical existence.

It wasn’t anything. So why was it so damn maddening? He wondered what he looked like. Light didn’t exist so he didn’t have a visual form here. He was just a concept in a black void.

He supposed he’d miss his triangular form. He had created it himself after the fall of his home dimension and the loss of his first body.

He’d have to make a new one now if he ever got out of there.

But the problem was he couldn’t leave there because he wasn’t actually anywhere.

He didn’t fucking exist because he’d been reduced to a memory that had been erased.

He tried calling out but sound didn’t exist. But his thoughts were so loud! Something had to hear them. He was begging for salvation.

How long had it been? He’d been thinking about his old form just a minute ago... wait no it’d been years.

He’d made a deal for fucks sake! He said the name of the frilly know it all! Why didn’t he exist?

Oh his family... he could remember their screams. “Stop!” He shouted pulling at his hair.

Wait... Did he always have hair? And fingers! Ten of them! Oh he had a physical body again and it was... not his first choice but it’d have to do and, hey, sound existed again.

“Are you here?” He called out, relishing the sound of his own voice. The one trait he could carry over from each form he took.

The words echoed around endlessly.

“Repent Cipher.” The voice of the Axolotl spoke.

He rolled his eyes.

Hold on! He brought his hand to his face feeling to find that he, indeed, had a pair of eyes. Two eyes. Disgusting! He’d never built himself a body with more than one physical eye before. Technically his true form had dozens that allowed him to perceive the infinite. But only one was ever visible.

“Repent for your crimes and face the damage you have done.”

The voice of the Axolotl spoke once more.

“Feel the pain of the those you did wrong. I have gifted you a body and a chance to use your hollow soul.”

A soul? That’s when he felt it. The burning. It hurt like nothing had ever hurt. Every memory of his dimension, broken and hazy through his insanity suddenly burnt through his skull.

All those years trapped in the burning remains of his home dimension had been to much to bare and when he destroyed his first body to enter the mindscape he destroyed his soul along with it.

It left him mad and unable to feel but it quelled the voices in his head.

Now it was back. His feelings, empathy, guilt and sadness.

It was overwhelming.

“No!” He screamed falling to his knees. He dug his right hand into his left eye. Clutching at it and digging his fingers in painfully. “I refuse!” He slurred out, plunging his fingers deeper into the socket and removing the eye in what must have been a gory mess.

He could hardly feel it over the wave of guilt that had him stumbling around.

“Tied to the boy. Lock to the key. Your eye is blind. You gaze through birch tree. There you left a scar and there you shall remain, as you will face or defeat past pain.”

With a blinding flash of light, Bill found himself in a forest on earth, low to the ground, being consumed by plant life, his hand outstretched waiting.

He craved touch, he felt cold and desperate and then a small, human hand slid into his and grasped it.

He gasped as he felt himself enter the physical realm.

He was still in the forest but the boy who shook his hand was gone. Looking down at his attire he deduced that this was truly his new form.

A human dressed in mundane clothing. He felt his face again and smiled at the revelation of his missing left eye.

He stretched out his new limbs and ran his tongue along his new teeth. Mouths were so weird.

He wiggled his fingers and shook out his legs, testing his movements. “Ha! Hilarious!” He quipped striding forwards and stumbling as he adjusted to this body’s structure.

He was snickering as he walked goofily around the woods like a ‘person’. This was comedy gold!

He wondered around, bumping into trees and scraping his skin through his clothings and he found his way onto a road.

It was really more of a trail that wound it’s way through this forest, at some points it even went through giant red woods as if they were tunnels. Bill followed absent minded, mostly focused on adapting to his new physical form.

Then a loud, annoying noise caught his attention.

He looked up just in time to see a car, blaring it’s horn, swerve past him.

Window wound down the human shook their fist and shouted angrily at what they perceive to be a ‘stoned teenager in the middle of the road’.

Bill cackled to himself and continued to his walk now hoping to come across more humans. Once he had his bearings he could get a hold of some magic and once he had his powers he could trash this dimension like he’d been planning to for the last four thousand earth years.

He imagined their screaming and all the wonderfully pointless creatures he could create. Then there was the possibility of games to play and he could even get some revenge if he wanted.

Smack!

He’s daydreams were interrupted as he ran straight into... nothing?

“What the...?” He couldn’t walk any further as an invisible forced blocked his way... the same force the had kept him here when...

“No!” He screamed turning and facing the big wooden billboard that read ‘Welcome to Gravity Falls. Nothing to see here!’

He was trapped here again! That wasn’t fucking fair. He was supposed to get a new chance but he was still stuck in this stupid, Pines-infested town.

He resisted the tantrum that threatened to explode out of him and instead began walking back, towards the town this time.

He’d have to go and get the answer to his escape from Sixer. It should be easier now that he was in a human body. Not just any body, but one that was his and only his.

Maybe he could trick the dolt into thinking he wanted a life as a stupid human meat bag.

“Heh! Look at me I’m a person with a stupid amount of teeth and I have nipples that don’t serve a purpose because I’m male!” He joked out loud to himself.

He followed the signs leading him towards the mystery shack, as he got closer he began to hear an interesting voice in his head.

“Disco girl, coming through, that girl is you.”

He knew enough to know he was reading someone’s mind. He was glad to know he’d retained some of his telepathic abilities.

The human was close and singing aimlessly in their head. Bill would never understand why humans designated so much brain power to music.

Bill was chuckling to himself as he drew closer to the source and realised who it was. The obnoxiously loud thoughts belonged to Pine tree.

This was going to be fun!

-

Bill’s POV

Ouch!

Bill stumbled backwards dropping the pen. The sharp pain that shot through his arm had startled him.

He brough his hand up to grasp at it and felt a warm wet spot. He was bleeding.

His eyes went wide with realisation and he looked between his new injury and the one he’d just given Pine Tree.

“No.” He whispered jumping down to ground. Dipper tried to scramble away from him but Bill grabbed him by the shoulders.

“Stop!” The human panicked thrashing around in fear.

“Shhh I need to test something.” Bill huffed. He pushed his thumb down into Dipper’s stab wound.

Not even a minute after Dipper let out a pained scream, Bill was compelled to do the same as his injury stung.

“No!” He threw himself backwards, panting and staring at Pine Tree’s terrified form. “No! No! No!” He shouted.


	3. getting their bearings

Dipper’s POV

Dipper gripped his bleeding wound, applying pressure, while keeping his eyes trained on Bill who appeared to be having a temper tantrum a few feet away. 

The matching injury that had appeared on the demon had not gone unnoticed. 

Between the pain, fear and massive amounts of confusion, Dipper was already beginning to piece things together. 

His eyes darted from Bill, to the doorway that lead to the shack’s living room. 

He needed to get help, trap Bill and then find a way to get rid of him. 

He fumbled around for his phone and called Mabel. 

“Hey! What’re you doing?” Bill’s attention shifted back to Dipper.

Mabel answered just in time. “Mabel! It’s Bill! SOS!” Dipper shouted before the phone was ripped from his grasp. 

“Don’t test my patience now, Pine Tree, I’m still figuring things out!” He threw the phone across the room. 

“You brought me back.” He said leaning down to look Dipper in the eyes as he sat up. 

“I remember your hand.” 

Dipper glared at him. “You tricked me.” He growled. 

Bill frowned in confusion. “No, not this time. Although I understand why you’d think that since I’ve outsmarted you before.” He smirked and Dipper became aware of just how much he hated Bill in a human body. 

“No,” Bill sighed. “I’m afraid this was the work of a being more powerful than myself.” He lamented.

“And,” He continued pointing to their matching stab wounds. “It looks like he’s tethered my new flesh body to yours. Probably to keep me from killing you, but I’m sure I can find a way around this.” He thought out loud. 

Dipper squinted at him, nervous and unhappy. 

Suddenly the Shack door burst open and Mabel came barreling in, skidding to a halt when she saw the two bleeding men before her. 

“W- you said Bill was here.” She said, panic clear in her voice. 

“He’s Bill.” Dipper nodded towards the blonde man who smiled wickedly. 

“Are you sure?” Mabel looked disbelieving. Dipper huffed in frustration and gestured to his stab wound. “Pretty fucking sure!” He said. 

Mabel held up her hands defensively. “Okay. Just checking.” She assured. 

“Hello again Shooting Star.” Bill turned to smile at her and Dipper tensed. 

“He’s telling the truth of course. I’m back and I’ve got this handsome new form. But apparently the deity who brought me back thought it would be funny to tether my body to your brother’s.” He gestured to their respective injuries.

“But,” He grinned, “There’s nothing stopping me from getting rid of you!” He lunged upwards to attack.

Mabel screamed, but before Bill could reach her, a projectile flew past her.

One of the gift shop snow globes smashed into Bill’s head, rendering him unconscious on impact and he fell to the ground with a thud. 

“Mother fucker!” Dipper hollered reaching up to clutch his head as a skull splitting pain shot through it. 

Mabel turned to see that it was Pacifica who’d thrown the globe, then the girls ran to Dipper’s side as his hissed in pain. 

“Nice shot.” He winced feeling the bump growing under his hair. 

The trio’s eyes landed on the unconscious demon.

“Now what.” Pacifica asked. 

-

“You’ll have to keep him contained down in the basement, until we can get back to you.” Ford’s voice broke through the static on the the screen. 

Soos adjusted one of the dials to clear up the picture. The old, hand made computers in Ford’s lab handled video chatting surprisingly well. 

“You need to remember who you’re dealing with, kids. Keep him alive and healthy so the tether doesn’t do you any damage, Mason.” He nodded to Dipper who was holding an ice pack to the bruise on his head. 

“We will, but how long do you think it’ll take you to get back?” He asked, eyes wondering to the vault door. Bill was unconscious, chained up in there. 

“Obviously finding a way to stop Bill is our main priority, but we’re docked on the other side of the world. It’ll take us a month to sail back. In the meantime keep safe and smart and don’t make any deals.” Ford said. 

“Don’t worry Grunkle Ford, we’ve kicked his butt before and we can do it again.” Mabel promised. 

“That psychopath isn’t getting out of this shack.” Pacifica added. 

The screen started to go static. “Good luck kids.” They heard Ford say before the reception cut out. 

Dipper sighed rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. 

“We’ll need to set up a timetable to guard him. He can’t be left alone, not even for a minute.” Dipper pointed to the vault door. 

“If we tell Mayor Tyler he might be able to help, give us some resources so we can skip work to keep watch.” Pacifica suggested. 

“Good idea.” Mabel kisses her cheek. “I’ll draw us up a coloured timetable, Paz can go into town and speak to Tyler and Soos can work on fortifying the shack a bit better, just in case,” she said.

Dipper nodded. “I’ll stay here and guard the vault, I’ll also go through some of Ford’s old research, see if there’s anything useful.”

With their roles established, the others set off, leaving Dipper alone to pour over Fords research folders. 

After spending hours reading and finding nothing, he eventually called Wendy, told her what was happening and she agreed to go into the forest and get them some unicorn hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t question how Mabel and Pacifica got there so fast, they were close by I guess.


	4. Tether

Dipper’s POV

Dipper sighed as the familiar empty feeling crept over him. His stomach grumbled despite being well fed and he began to feel light headed. 

“Time to feed the parasite.” He huffed, going to the kitchen and microwaving a frozen meal. 

“Who’s on watch next?” He asked Mabel who was sitting at the kitchen bench knitting sweaters for all the magical creatures that had taken up post around the shack, all of them agreeing that making sure Bill didn’t escape and cause another apocalypse was worth them guarding the place constantly.

They appreciated the extra security, though Mabel wasn’t happy about having the gnomes staying in the backyard. 

“Soos says he’s going to chug a bunch of energy drinks and go next, I’ll tell him your doing food and that he can switch with Wendy.” She said. 

He took the food and a bottle of of water down the elevator behind the vending machine. 

Bill’s vault was locked with eight passcodes and two unicorn hair enchantments.

Lately Dipper had been getting sloppy and hadn’t bothered to lock them all. He honestly wasn’t worried about Bill trying to escape at this point. There wasn’t anywhere for the demon to go once he escaped anyway. 

He’d been ranting furiously about how he was trapped in Gravity Falls again. 

He’d also been demanding he speak to “Sixer” and when informed by Mabel that he’d have to wait he’d attempt to escape only to be stopped by Pacifica hitting Dipper in the knee cap with a baseball bat which incapacitated both men for a moment, long enough to grab Bill.

He was sulky after that, moping in cell like a cranky toddler. 

He didn’t put up a fight when Wendy showed up and insisted they chain him to the wall. 

He refused to make I contact the entire time Soos put the ankle latch on him. 

Though early this morning while Dipper was doing his watch, he had heard Bill muttering about how pointless it was to try and get out with the tether connected. 

Dipper still hadn’t found anything in his Great Uncle’s research about the tether but from context he had a few ideas about what it could be. 

He knew that taking Bill down was as easy as taking down himself because they seemed to share each other pain for some reason. 

So Dipper has started slacking when it came to locking the door. 

When Dipper walked in, Bill was sitting on his bed, fiddling with the chains connected to his ankle latch. 

“These aren’t pure silver.” He noted, looking up to smile at Dipper. 

The boy rolled his eyes putting the food down on the floor. Bill came to sit with him, turning his nose up at the meal.

“Is this all you have? Nothing a bit fresher? Raw steak perhaps?” He suggested. 

“How raw?” Dipper asked, leaning his head on the cool stone wall behind him, regarding Bill with an unamused expression. 

“Just bring me a deer carcass to play with.” He pleaded, a grin playing on his lips. 

Dipper recoiled in disgust. “I’m not letting you give us food poisoning.” He said. 

Bill laughed eating his food with his hands. Dipper made a disgusted face, confused as to why Bill refused to learn how to use a knife and fork. 

“I could always just kill myself, you know,” he mumbled with a mouth full of food. Dipper rolled his eyes. “You’re too much of a narcissist.” He replied. 

Bill raised his eyebrows. “Moi? A narcissist? Please. I don’t embody any of your human sins. Least of all pride. You can’t image the depraved things I’ve done.” 

“You sounds pretty proud to me.” Dipper quipped. “Maybe I’ve been in a human body for too long,” Bill sighed pushing the empty tray away and reaching for his water bottle. 

“Any chance of me getting a martini?” He asked. 

“No.” Dipper got up to walk away.

“You know Pinetree,” Bill called out suddenly, causing Dipper to hesitate.

“I do still have some of my magic. Some things you’re just born with you know?” He said standing up, his chain rattling on the stone floor. 

Dipper turned around, standing between Bill and the door cautiously. 

“What kind of magic?” Dipper asked. 

“Well I don’t really know the full extent yet, but I can read your mind,” he said it like a threat. “And if I tried, I think I could probably get to the dreamscape, and from there it’s only a handshake away from ultimate power.”

Dipper glared at him, but something about Bill seemed off, like he was desperate for Dipper to be intimidated, like he was bluffing. 

“You wouldn’t do that, because that would kill your mortal body, which would kill me, which would destroy you,” Dipper challenged. 

Bill’s demeanour shifted, he was glaring at Dipper, his hands clenched into fists.

“You’ve been doing your research on the tether then, you understand that it’s an unbreakable soul bond?” Bill asked. 

Dipper tried not to let his surprise show. He hadn’t expected his lie to work this well, he had so much information now. 

He tried not to sound stupid but he knew it didn’t work. “I know all that now.” He said and Bill looked like he was trying not to strangle Dipper. 

“Listen carefully you useless waste of atoms,” Bill said walking towards Dipper, who stumbled backwards until he was against the door, inches from Bill’s face, he ankle chain keeping him from coming any closer. 

“If you die, then I die,” he said. “And since I’m in a mortal body, worse, a human body, when I die, that’s it for me, my soul gets weighed and judged like the rest of you little creeps.” He gestured flippantly at Dipper as if he were some dirty. 

“But the good news is,” Bill said backing away casually to sit on his bed. “If I die, then you die,” he grinned. “That’s how a tether works. If one soul suffers then so dose the other.” 

“Is there anyway to break a tether?” Dipper asked carefully. 

“Well that’s for you to figure out, you or Sixer or which ever one of you can figure it out so I that I can leave this stink shack and get to taking over the world,” Bill said.

Dipper noticed how much he talked with his hands, sometimes he acted as if he could still summon horrifying visual aids to go along with his words, it was mildly distracting. 

His black nail polish was chipped, he didn’t look as pristine as he did when he’d walked into the shack over a week ago. 

He was still staring at Dipper and it took the boy a minuet to realise that the demon was still waiting for him to reply. 

“So what you’re saying is, you don’t know how to break the tether, but you want me to figure it out so the you can then try to destroy my dimension again?” He asked dumbfounded.

Bill nodded as if it were a perfectly reasonable request. 

“No,” Dipper snapped. 

“Well then get Sixer to do it,” Bill reasoned. 

“No, that’s not the point Bill. If freeing you means that you’ll be free the to destroy my dimension then I’m not going to free you,” Dipper proclaimed.

Bill rolled his eye, which was no longer that strong crimson brown, now it was a golden colour. 

“Either you break the tether or you’re stuck with me forever! I’ll make your life a living hell!” Bill threatened.

“So what else is new?” Dipper asked.

Bill looked furious. “So what are you going to do then?” He asked.

“I’m going to find a way to break the tether,” Dipper said and Bill smiled. “And I’m going to find a way to kill you, so completely that you’ll never be able to come back.” Dipper said and Bill looked astounded.

“You are a cockroach to me!” He spat. 

Dipper shrugged, turning and leaving the cell. 

He made sure to lock the door properly this time, Bill’s weird tangent about still having magic powers not forgotten and Dipper knew to be better safe than sorry. 

“Don’t let him get to you man,” Wendy said, wrapping her arm around his shoulder. 

“I just really hope we can do this.” Dipper admitted leaning into his friend’s comforting hold. 

“We will.” She said confidently.

They went up the elevator together wishing Soos goodnight as he went down to start his watch.

Wendy went home Dipper went to try and get some sleep.


	5. Touch

Dipper’s POV

Bill had tried to escape earlier today. 

At three o’clock in the morning, he managed to get out of the vault, over power Soos and make it upstairs. 

He made if all the way to the parking lot when the multi-bear tackled him. 

Dipper woke up screaming in pain, he could feel Bill clawed at by giant bear claws, and bitten by deadly sharp teeth.

Large cuts opened up on his arms, torso and legs. 

“Mabel!” He screamed tumbling out of bed, in to much pain to stand. 

His sister stirred from her sleep, startled and confused. 

“Mabel, stop the Muti-Bear! He’s going to kill us!” Dipper screamed desperately. 

Mabel let out a choked scream and ran out of the room. 

Dipper was still lying on the floor, his body throbbing with pain. 

Eventually he felt that the attack had stopped, Mabel definitely having put a stop to it. 

But his injuries were severe and he imagined that Bill’s were probably worse. 

He made a mental not to talk to the magical creatures about how they definitely shouldn’t try to murder Bill. 

At some point Melody stumbled in with her first aid kit and got the work bandaging Dipper up. 

He didn’t ask how Bill was, he could feel that the demon had also received medical attention. 

By then it was almost six in the morning and Dipper was exhausted.

He didn’t want to talk to Bill, or the Multi-Bear or Anyone else. 

Melody left him alone and he went back to to sleep. 

-

Bill’s POV

He hadn’t intended on being caught. He was sure that the guard they’d left to watch him couldn’t stop him and he’d been exactly right. 

He hadn’t know about the army of magical rif raf was camping just outside the shack doors. 

The bear launched at him. 

And his pathetic human body went down easy, it’s mighty claws piercing his skin like it was paper. 

If Shooting Star hadn’t come to his rescue then the monster would have killed him. 

His only solace being that it would have definitely killed Pinetree as well. 

He’d allowed Shooting Star to treat his injuries. 

She didn’t really want to help him so she just handed him a few rolled of bandages, some medical tape and some tissues. 

He cleaned himself up as best he could. 

Wrapping himself in the bandages, letting him stop the bleeding. 

He slept after that. 

He hadn’t done it much in the nine or so days he’d been human but when he did he found it externally boring. 

Just sitting around in the dreamscape waiting for his body to regain energy for him to be awake again.

This time though it was a blessing. While asleep he couldn’t feel his injuries and he could just relax while his body healed. 

Only human bodies took forever to heal and his blood had started to soak through the bandages in some places. 

How much blood did humans need? Was he bleeding a lot? 

He wasn’t sure but he assumed he’d be fine by morning. 

He wasn’t.

When he woke up he was in just as much pain as he had been the night before. 

His wounds felt sticky and ached when he moved. 

He was only wake and moving for a short while before Dipper opened to vault door. 

He looked Bill up and down wincing at the state of him.

Bill’s clothes were torn, he stunk of blood and his bandages were haphazardly applied.

“You need actual medical attention.” Dipper instructed.

Bill took in their man ting injuries, though his had clearly been treated much better, much quicker. 

Still the human was covered in bandages in all the sand spots as the demon. 

Bill hoped he’d was in just as much pain. 

He talked Dipper upstairs to the bath room and watch him get out a first aid kit. 

“Take your shirt off.” Dipper instructed casually, as he went through the kit.

Bill reluctantly removed his sweater and unbuttoned his shirt.

When Dipper looked back up at him and noticed that Bill has obeyed, a blush crept up on he cheeks. 

He was blandly staring, taking in both the injured muscles and the unscathed ones. 

He’s looks really strong. That claw mark on his stomach probably hurts the most. He’s really hot. 

Dipper’s thoughts were frantic and interrupted one anther without purpose. 

Bill snapped his fingers at him impatiently.

Dipper seemed to wake up from his trance and started to clean and bandage Bill’s injuries.

It wasn’t like when Shooting Star had just left him to take care of himself. 

Pinetree insisted on doing it himself. 

“You have no idea how to take care of a human body,” Dipper told him. 

By the time Dipper asked him to turn around and show him his back, he was entirely fed up with his lack of control. 

Bill growled as Dipper’s small, dainty fingers ghosted over his back, while he cleaned the wound. 

“Stop touching me.” He huffed angrily turning and shooing the boy away. 

Dipper rolled his eyes and forcefully put a hand on Bill’s shoulder to keep him still, so he could apply the dressing.

The idiot human was being so gentle and delicate as he insured Bill’s well-being. It was so disgustingly mortal. 

Stop touching me. Stop touching me. Stop touching me. 

He thought over and over, again and again. It was vile having a human touch his bare physical form. It was maddening having skin that reacted to every single touch like his nerves were going to jump out.

Why did human bodies even have so many nerves? Why did these people need to feel so damn much? 

His old bodies had never been nearly this sensitive. Not to pain or any other form of touch. No wonder humans were so tethered to their petty lives, with all these ridiculous sensations how could they possibly think of the bigger picture? 

“Stop fussing,” Dipper warned as he addressed the cut across Bill’s forehead. 

The demon glared at the boy’s hands as they prepared a bandaid. His nails were mangled things, from years of being chewed on, a dirty habit. 

The though of the human gnawing at his his finger tips was his breaking point. 

“Enough!” He huffed pushing Dipper away. He stumbled backwards, eyes wide with surprise. 

“Keep your filthy hands off me! For the love of gold why do insist on touching me! It’s disgusting and irritating and I hate it! I hate being touched! Do you have any idea how horrible it feels!” Bill tried desperately to convey how overwhelming the sense of touch was to him. 

In previous forms he had heightened hearing, smell, taste and sight. All things that were dull and anticlimactic in a human body. But never in all his years of being a higher life form had he ever had such a sense of touch. 

How did humans survive this long, if this is how they perceive pain? If this is how they perceive pleasure?

His injuries throbbed mercilessly. 

“I hate this body! I hate feeling so many things all the time and I don’t want to be touched!” He spat. 

Dipper’s eyes narrowed in determination. 

“Stop being a baby!” He leaped forward.

In the struggle that followed Bill ended up pinning Dipper to the closed door by his upper arms. 

This left Dipper with enough elbow room that he could strain to reach the mans forehead with the bandaid and although Bill fought him, he managed to cover the gash over Bill’s right eyebrow. 

Dipper sighed, relieved to have finished his task and stoped struggling against Bill’s hold. 

But the demon didn’t let him go. He was so dumbfounded with what had just happened.

His golden eye was transfixed on the boy panting in his hold, smiling triumphantly. 

Bill could feel the muscles in Dippers arms and the boy’s breath against his own. 

When they’d fought in the past it had been easy to hurt this body because it had felt so distant. 

His next thoughts horrified him to his core. He stumbled back, releasing Dipper.

“Are you okay?” The smaller boy asked. 

Bill gaped at him. “Yes,” he lied before bolting out of the room. 

Bill ran as fast as his gangly limbs would carry him until he was in the sanctuary that was his vault in the basement.

He ran a hand through his hair wincing as he sat down. He really shouldn’t be moving around so much. 

But he had to get away from Pine Tree because he was making him think about something that could ruin his future plans.

Was he capable of hurting Dipper now that he knew how much humans really felt? 

Was he capable of the same hilarious acts of torture now that he could feel how warm their blood is, how hard their hearts beat and soft their skin feels? 

Perhaps he could... but could he do it to Dipper? 

Ripping the guts out of the Pines family was his greatest fantasy so why was the thought of clawing out Pine Tree’s eyes making his stomach churn?

He remembered how Dipper’s laboured breath had felt against his chin, the way it made the tiny hairs on his body stand on end.

If feeling his breath could effect him like that then how could he possibly risk actually touching the boy’s skin to murder him? 

He fell back into his cot curling into himself as he panicked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always appreciate feedback.


	6. Prison

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter today but the next few will be longer I promise

Bill’s POV

They’d left him alone in the unlocked vault for almost a week. 

They stopped sending people down to guard the door as well. 

Bill wasn’t sure if they were challenging him or if they could tell he was just too injured to try another escape attempt.

Probably the latter.

Human bodies really did take forever to heal. In six days his wounds still hadn’t completely closed up and he was still in an annoying amount of pain. 

I can’t believe I’m doing this. 

Pinetree’s thoughts found their way into Bill’s mind.

He could hear the elevator moving, meaning Dipper was coming to see him, at last. 

Ford will kill me if he finds out. 

He’ll probably have to get in line once the other see. 

Whatever mortal problem he was thinking about didn’t interest Bill. 

He was hungry and tiered and in no mood to have an argument. 

That, he realised, was probably the most mortal thought he’d ever had. 

He thumped his head back on the cold stone wall, irritated by the quiet background hum in his chest. 

He still had a soul. His soul. 

He hated it. Hated how heavy and broken it felt. Hated how every time he tried to plan his escape and the destruction of this world, it would burn with guilt, reminding him of all his past mistakes. 

Pinetree was behind the vault door now. 

He was pacing back and forth arguing with himself in his head.

I can’t trust him. This isn’t trust. He’s definitely planning something. He’s useless in this state. He seemed sorry though. What if he hurts someone?

Bill almost screamed at him to shut up but before he could, Pinetree opened the big metal door. 

He looked genuinely apathetic to Bill’s situation but his thoughts were full of pity and an odd sort of desperation.

Stupid Pines family, always trying to play hero. 

“You haven’t brought me anything to eat.” Bill spoke first, glaring at the human.

Dipper took in a deep breath. “This isn’t a hotel.” He said. 

“It’s a prison.” Bill retorted and Dipper rolled his eyes. 

“If you want food then you can upstairs and eat in the kitchen.” He said and Bill’s jaw dropped. 

Pinetree was inviting him upstairs, like some kind of guest. 

He must’ve looked confused, because without asking any questions Pinetree began to explain his reasoning. 

“We don’t have time to be waiting on you hand and foot.” He said. “So if you promise not to cause any trouble you can come upstairs. Eat, shower, maybe even go outside.” 

“I’m not some stupid pet!” Bill snapped.

“No, you’re a prisoner.” Dipper crossed his arms over his chest. 

They glared at each other. 

“Why then... why are you offering me any kind of freedom?” Bill asked cautiously.

Dipper shrugged. “I can feel how malnourished you are. You need exercise and vitamins. You’re human now, so if you like it or not I think that means you’re entitled to some human rights.” He explained.

Bill scoffed. “Human rights? You’re species doesn’t have rights. Your stupid made up rules, that you don’t even follow,” he was ranting now, almost a week with no one to talk to had built up a damn of hate speech in his brain. 

“You torture and kill each other every day. Countless wars and atrocities and you try to lecture me about rights?” Bill seethed.

Humans made him so angry sometimes. 

They acted as if morality was something intrinsic, like they always had the high ground. 

But Bill had seen thousands of years of their history. They were nothing more than barbaric animals. 

“Do you want breakfast or not?” Dipper asked harshly. 

Bill tried not to pout but he did eventually follow the human out of the vault, through Sixer’s lab, and into the elevator.

“You’re so different.” Dipper said, interrupting the silence as they stood side by side waiting to reach the top floor.

“I mean, not that different... but you’ve changed.” 

“What are you blathering on about?” Bill snapped. 

Dipper shrugged. 

He did that a lot.


	7. Broken cups

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick update, when I first posted this fic  
> My original plan was to mash it together with another fic I’m writing about Dipper being trans. I’ve decided that this story is already too messy for me to be dragging in backstory stuff and gender stuff. So just so everyone’s aware I’m not going to bring up in fiction that Dipper is trans but if you want to imagine him that way then I fully encourage it... I mean it doesn’t change the story at all. It’s just a headcannon I love.

Dipper’s POV

Bill knew his way around the shack, which shouldn’t have been surprising. 

He didn’t so much as follow Dipper to the kitchen as he did lead the way. 

It was still early in the morning and sunbeams were shining through the window, dust floating by. 

As Bill walked past the wood fire stove, small blue flames burst to life, flickering weakly until the logs caught ablaze. 

“How did you?” Dipper asked jumping back from the appliance. 

“I told you, I still have some magic,” Bill sat down at the table looking bored. 

Dipper took a deep breath, this was definitely going to take some getting used to. 

Having Bill around made him anxious, like ready to jump out of skin, nerves on end, anxious.

But at the same time he wasn’t as scared as he used to be. 

There’d been a time when just thinking about Bill or Weirdmagedon, would send him into a catatonic panic spiral. 

He’d learned to control his PTSD, to keep himself calm and seek help when he needed it. 

The worst part of the situation was that he didn’t feel as bad as he thought he should. 

Bill Cipher was sitting in his kitchen. He should be terrified or furious.

All he could muster up was pity. 

He actually felt bad for Bill.

This last week seemed to drain Bill of all his charm and wit. He had a general attitude of dissatisfaction and he didn’t seem to want to do anything about it. 

Dipper knew that logically, Bill seemingly being depressed and hopeless about being trapped here was a good thing.

They’d practically beaten him without trying. 

But it wasn’t a good thing. 

Because Dipper was an idiot and he felt sorry for Bill.

Dipper had been through the deep dark dregs of hopeless debilitating depression, and if this was Bill’s first time living in a human body, then he probably had no idea that that’s what this was. 

If that was it? Dipper wasn’t honestly sure. It was possible this sad puppy dog act was just that, an act. 

But there was something so different about the demon. 

When their eyes met, there was no malice there. 

When they spoke to each other it was as equals. Bill seemed to respect the position he was in, he knew that Dipper had the upper hand. 

Dipper put the kettle on top of the stove, since Bill had already lit it. 

Then he got to work rummaging through the pantry and fridge to put together something eatable. 

Every time he glanced over at Bill, the demon was starring at him. 

“Do you... what did you want for breakfast?” Dipper asked awkwardly.

Bill just kept starring at him. 

“Eggs on toast then.” Dipper turned back to the bench top, feeling Bill’s eye trained on him. 

After buttering the toast and frying up the eggs, Dipper took the boiled water and made two cups of coffee. 

He set the food down in front of Bill, who was still starring at him. 

“What?” Dipper asked defensively. He really couldn’t take this weird silent treatment anymore. 

Bill squinted at him in thought, then shrugged and started shovelling food into his mouth with his hands. 

Dipper grimaced, eating his own breakfast slower. “Don’t choke.” He warmed but Bill ignored him reaching for his mug to wash down the food. 

As he picked up the mug, Dipper had a sudden memory of his first summer here, he was twelve and Bill had possessed his body. 

He remembered when Bill had attempted to drink a Pit Cola, and just poured the entire can out onto his face. 

As steam rose from the coffee, Dipper let out a strangled yelp and reached out to snatch the cup back.

Some of the liquid splashed over the sides burring both of the men’s hands. 

“Ahhh fuck!” Dipper shouted dropping the mug, it bounced of the table and landed on the floor, coffee spilling everywhere. 

Dipper ran over to the sink, trying not to slip over on the wet hard wood floor. 

He couldn’t think properly until he had his hand under cold water, easing the pain of the burns. 

Once his brain started working again he noticed the Bill was laughing. 

His head thrown back, arm clutching his sides, smile taking up his entire face. 

Dipper couldn’t look away, he’d hadn’t seen Bill this genuinely happy since the day he’d wondered into to the shack. 

Bill’s human form was undeniably attractive, and that made things so much harder because Dipper found himself almost hypnotised whenever that man smiled at him. 

It hadn’t happened in fifteen since that first mortifying day, since then Bill had mostly looked angry, annoyed or apathetic.

But here he was was, smile shining brighter than the morning sun.

Pure joy radiating off of him all from a broken mug and some burnt fingers. 

“Oh shit!” Dipper mumbled going over and grabbing Bill’s hand. 

“I can feel how much it hurts come on,” he urged. 

Bill was still chuckling but stood up and went to the sink, copying what Dipper had done just moments ago.

Through the tether Dipper felt Bill’s pain ease. 

“Man that was great! You are such a freak Pine Tree!” Bill said, but it didn’t come across as an insult. 

“I just didn’t want you to give our faces third degree burns,” Dipper hid his embarrassed blush as he started cleaning up the mess with paper towel.

“You’ve seen me drink out of a water bottle and it’s not like I haven’t had coffee before,” Bill smirked going to sit back down at the table, he reached out casually and Dipper’s mug found its way to his palm.

He took a small sip, sighing dramatically and looking very smug about it. 

Dipper groaned, wishing very desperately that he could punch Bill in the face without breaking his own nose.

While Dipper cleaned, Bill drank his coffee and ate the rest of Dipper’s food. 

Dipper probably shouldn’t have let him get away with it, he knew he should be drawing a hard line to show Bill who was in charge. 

But he was kidding himself if he thought he could come across as intimidating. Especially to someone as old and as powerful as Bill.

That was another thing, it was far too easy for Dipper to forget that Bill wasn’t some goofy twenty something, who’d stumbled into the shack to drive Dipper crazy. This was a demon. A demon who had previously traumatised him and his family.

He was still scrubbing sticky coffe stains off the floor boards when Mabel shuffled in.

He held his breath, flinching, waiting for her to scream at him. 

But she didn’t seem fully awake yet.

Like a zombie she walked to the fridge, not noticing Dipper or Bill in the room with her. 

She pulled out the jug of brightly coloured cordial, full of glitter and gummy Koalas, that was labeled ‘Mabel Juice’. 

Dipper sat still, frozen in fear and silently praying that his sister just shuffle out of the room so he could get through this without a fight. 

Mable noticed Dipper first, she gave him a sleepy smile as she pulled a glass out from the cupboard and poured herself some juice, her back still facing the table.

Bill looked thoroughly amused, beaming at Dipper’s nervous expression. 

If the demon really could read his mind then he must’ve know that Dipper hadn’t asked for permission to let Bill come upstairs, he hadn’t even told anyone he was going to do it.

It was a stupid plan but like his Grunkle Stan always said, better to ask for forgiveness than for permission.

He closed his eyes and cringed when he saw her turn around to go sit at the table with her drink. 

Their was a single beat of silence then she screamed. 

Dipper watched her drop her cup, it shattered to the ground and he covered his face to avoid getting hit by any loose fragments of glass. 

She was still screaming, though at this point it must’ve been more out of outrage than shock.

Deciding to man up and take a lecture Dipper grabbed her by the arm and got her attention.

“Mabel! Mabel it’s okay!” He tried. 

“Okay?! Okay?! Why is Bill in our kitchen?!” She asked, borderline furious. 

“He needed to eat something.” Dipper said.

Mabel glared at him. “You bring food down to the vault! Dipper you can’t just let him roam around the house! He’s dangerous!” She fumed. 

“I know! But come on Mabel, he’s got a human body, he won’t survive living trapped down there forever.” Dipper explained but Mabel wasn’t having it. 

She shook her head pushing past her brother, tip toeing around the broken glass to get out of the room.

Dipper went to follow her, glancing over his shoulder at Bill who seemed to be having an excellent time. 

“Will you wait here?” Dipper asked.

“Where else am I gonna go?” Bill replied innocently.

Dipper let out a frustrated growl before chasing after his sister. 

“Mabel wait!” He caught up with her in the living room. 

She stomped her feet, turning around to glare at him. 

“You didn’t even ask?” She accused. 

Dipper looked at the floor, too guilty to meet her gaze. “I know.” He said. 

“What were you even thinking?” She asked.

Dipper hesitated to answer. He wasn’t entirely sure he had been thinking. He was just feeling... that sounded weird. 

He felt like letting Bill out was the right thing to do, he’d trusted himself to keep his family safe, he believed his logic of Bill needing sunlight and exercise would work as an excuse. 

But really he’d just felt bad about having someone locked up like an animal in the basement, even if that someone was Bill.

No, especially since that someone was Bill. 

“Mabel, please, I need you to trust me,” Dipper began. “I think... Bill’s human now he said.

“No duh, Dip Stick!” Mabel said. 

Dipper huffed, unsure of how to explain himself. “No I mean that, since Bill’s human now, maybe he could like, I don’t know... change?” He said hating how dumb he felt.

Mabel gawked at him. “You’re what? Trying to reform him? Trying get a billion year old triangle demon to stop being an evil monster?” She asked. 

Dipper tried not to get too frustrated, he was aware of how ridiculous this all was. 

“No! I’m not trying to do that or anything. I just think that... if we tortured him and stuff then how are we any different... I don’t want to give him another reason to hate humanity.” He said desperately pleading with her to understand. 

She frowned, giving her brother a understanding look. 

“I guess...” she muttered. “You know I’m usually the one who gives out second chances, I don’t think anyone is all bad... but that’s Bill, I don’t know if there anyway to help him.” She put her hand on Dipper’s shoulder. 

“We aren’t helping him.” Dipper said. “I’m still going to find a way to break the tether and banish him...” 

Mabel looked at him, clearly unsure. “Then why let him out at all?” She asked.

“It’s like I said, he’s human now. He needs food, exercise, fresh air.” Dipper defended his logic, it wasn’t like she could argue with that, he was right. 

She was quiet for minute, biting her lip anxiously. “Fine,” She said at last. “Your right and we don’t loose anything by being nice to our enemies, it’s the right thing to do.” She didn’t sound happy about it. 

“Thanks Mabel, if the others start freaking out will you have my back?” He asked.

She nodded. “But,” she said suddenly. “Please just, try to keep him away from Pacifica... she still gets nightmares and I don’t think... just let me tell her,”

Dipper sighed as Mabel walked away, feeling the tension that hung heavy in the air. 

He hated fighting with Mabel, especially over something this stupid. 

He should have just apologised and thrown Bill back in the vault. 

But he’d made his bed now, he’d essentially just volunteered to babysit Bill all by himself. 

He really hoped the others wouldn’t be as mad at him. 

Soos would probably be fine but Wendy was definitely going to give him an earful.

Then there were his Uncles... Stan still had gaps in his memory, still unsure of who he was a times. If they didn’t defeat Bill than that sacrifice would mean nothing. 

Dipper tried not to think about how Ford would react. That disappointed look he’d have, “I can’t believe how foolish you’ve been, Mason.” He’d say and Dipper would crumble. 

When he got back to the kitchen Dipper was surprised to find that Bill wasn’t alone.

Melody was sitting with him at the table, both with fresh cups of coffee.

He panicked for second, worried what he’d done, how he’d left Melody in here defenceless.

But they seemed to be having a pleasant conversation. She was laughing at Bill’s jokes and Bill was being charming and witty. 

“You good?” Dipper asked coming to stand beside Melody.

She smiled at him. “Yeah just saying hi to our weird new house guest.” She said and Dipper looked suspiciously at Bill.

“Melody, Soos explained everything to you-“ 

“She knows who I am, Pine Tree.” Bill interrupted. 

“It’s okay, Dip.” Melody assured him, standing up and stretching out her arms. 

“Okay,” she said. “So I’m going to get him some new clothes that aren’t all gross and junk, you want anything from in town?” She asked swinging her bag over her shoulder. 

“You don’t have to do that.” Dipper said, she rolled her eyes. “He stinks like the meat on stick cart I used to work at.” Her nose crinkled in disgust. 

“Besides, I was going out anyway.” She ruffled Dipper’s hair as she walked past, sidestepping broken glass. 

“I’ll bring back lunch!” She called out as she left the room. 

Dipper stood there, utterly bewildered at what he just witnessed. 

He looked over at Bill who was smiling behind his coffee mug.

“What was that?” Dipper asked him accusingly. He couldn’t risk Bill playing games with anyone, especially not his family. 

“Relax Pine Tree, Song Bird just made me a new coffee and we had a quick chat.” He said. 

“Song Bird?” Dipper questioned. 

“Yes.” Bill said, explaining nothing. 

“Why don’t you use people’s real names?” Dipper sat down at the table, glaring at the clock, it was only half past nine in the morning but he felt exhausted.

“I do,” Bill said. “Why don’t you use your real name?” He asked. 

Dipper blushed, he shouldn’t have been so embarrassed, but he suddenly felt very seen. 

Bill smirked at him, knowing he’d just won their pseudo argument. 

They sat in the kitchen together in an oddly comfortable silence for a while. 

Bill drinking his coffee, lounging in the sun like a house cat. 

Dipper sitting opposite him like a guard dog, nervously bouncing his leg. 

“Bill,” he said. The demon looked over him casually. “If you hurt Melody, or anyone else in this town, I don’t care what it does to me, I’ll kill you.” He threatened.

Bill raised his eyebrows seeming impressed by Dipper’s guts. 

“Look Pines,” Bill sighed. “Until this tether deal is out of the way, I can’t do anything. So for now you don’t have anything to worry about.” He ended his sentence by holding out his mug and dropping it.

Dipper gaped as he watch the third cup of the morning shatter on the ground. 

“This was fun,” Bill smiled. “I’ll be in my room,” He headed back towards the vending machine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Melody and Bill friendship anyone? It might seem like a really random paring but since she’s the only one in the shack who hasn’t met Bill before, I think it’d be cool if she was like, giving him the benefit of the doubt.

**Author's Note:**

> Stick with this I’m going somewhere


End file.
